


Shower Steam

by GarrillaGal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, It's killing me, M/M, Season 5 Spoilers, lance and keith need to talk, major klangst lol, pidge is sort of in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrillaGal/pseuds/GarrillaGal
Summary: Lance accidentally sees Keith in the showers.





	Shower Steam

“Okay. I think we’re safe.” Shiro announced from the front of the control room. A fiery explosion hundreds of meters away from the castle lit up the entire room. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge sighed in relief collectively.

“Oh man, I think I pulled a muscle or something by typing so fast.” Hunk complained while rubbing his wrist.

“I'll alert Lotor that the pathway is clear.” Allura said. She pulled up a screen and relayed the message. Lance stretched out his legs and yawned.

“Are we done for the day? I don't think my eyes can handle another search through these space boulders.” he rubbed at his eyes and waited for Shiro to release them. He hesitated a moment.

“We really should keep going. Pidge, can you double check for any more stray Galra ships?” Shiro ordered, but there was no response. He looked over and his eyes softened. Pidge had fallen asleep at their station. Shiro looked back at the debris from the explosion and sighed. 

“Okay we'll stop for today. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge. You're all excused for now. Allura and I will continue to help Lotor through the debris.” Lance shot his arms up in the air and cheered.

“Alright! Hunk, whaddya say we go and find another sentry and-”

“No can do, Lance. I'm really tired and I don't feel like getting in trouble again. I'm going to bed.” Hunk interrupted. Lance lowered his arms and looked to the fast asleep Pidge.

“Fine. I guess I'll just hang out with myself.” He pouted.

“Why don't you do some training since you still have some energy left?” Shiro suggested without turning his back. Lance rolled his eyes and stood.

“I've been on the training deck so much these past few days. I just want to chill.” he whined. Shiro turned and looked down on Lance. 

“You could use the extra training.” Shiro said without missing a beat. Lance felt his heart crack a little as Shiro turned back around without another word. Everyone was silent and looking at anything but Lance and Shiro. Lance looked to the ground and exited the control room. There were hot tears threatening to flow from his eyes. He tried to clear the lump in his throat as he made his way to the training deck.

~~~

The bags under Lance’s eyes drooped further as he swung the sword at the training bot. The bot ducked and hit Lance’s chest with the hilt of its sword. Lance hit the ground hard on his knees.

“End training sequence.” he coughed. Sweat clouded his vision as he tried to stand up. His thighs screamed in protest and his calves ached with hesitation. He unsheathed his bayard and stepped out. As he walked to the showers, Shiro’s words echoed in his mind.

_ You could use the extra training. _

_ Lance, this is not your call. _

_ I told you to stay out of this. _

_ You don’t matter, Lance. You suck and are completely useless. _

It might not have been what Shiro said, but Lance was definitely thinking it. Shiro’s return made Lance feel anything but useful. He couldn’t believe he was actually missing Keith as the leader. Lance entered the showers room and started to unstrap his armor. His sweat made everything stick and chafe. His eyes rolled back in relief as he slid off his boots. As he rubbed his feet slowly, he could hear water running a few stalls down. He grabbed a towel and went to investigate. Now, Lance has taken many showers in the castle, but it was usually when everyone was busy and the entire room was empty. He didn’t exactly realize the lack of curtains and the concept of “no privacy” on the Altean ship. So when he saw Keith’s bare back a few feet in front of him, he did not react quietly.

“Uh…” Lance could have gone unnoticed if he didn’t open his mouth. Luckily, most of Keith’s bare-ness was shrouded by the shower’s steam, but Lance could notice a large gash running down from Keith’s shoulder blade to the small of his back. It had long healed, but it seemed deep and probably life-threatening. It scared Lance.

“When did that happen?” Lance asked without realizing that showers are no place to make small talk. Keith flinched and immediately turned his head without turning his body. His face contorted with anger and embarrassment.

“What are you doing?! Get out!” He growled. Lance jumped and turned on his heel.

“ _ Oh my god _ sorrysorrysorry.” Lance shielded his eyes with his hand and attempted to walk away, but slipped a few times before getting to a safe distance. He could feel the blood burn on his cheeks as he sat down near his armor. The water kept running a few minutes longer. When it finally stopped, the silence pounded in Lance’s ears.

“Lance?” Keith called out quietly. Lance shot up from where he was sitting.

“Yeah?” He could hear a sigh coming from the stall as if Lance’s presence was the last thing Keith wanted.

“I left my towel by the sinks.” He said.

“Oh. Okay?”

“Which means you either get out of here for a few minutes or grab the towel for me.”

“Oh. Got it.” Lance made his way to the sinks and easily found the towel. He was careful not to slip this time as he stepped to the stall. An arm popped out from around the corner and waited expectantly. Lance gently put the towel in his hand. After a minute, Keith came out of the stall with the towel around his waist. His hair stuck to his neck, and his eyes were puffy and red.

“You don’t have to wait for me. You can take a shower now.” He said as he walked past Lance. Lance saw the gash again, and realized too late he was speaking before thinking.

“When did you get that? The scar on your back.” He asked. Keith didn’t turn, but he stopped.

“It was during a Blade mission. I was surrounded by a group of Zarkon’s soldiers. Kolivan told me to come back to the castle to rest.” He admitted. Lance winced.

“And one of them had a sword? I thought they usually do guns and stuff.”

“That’s what I thought, too.” Keith whispered and started to walk out. Lance wanted to start up the nice, warm shower, but something held him back. Maybe it was the scar. Maybe it was Keith’s fresh crying eyes.

“Wait.” Lance called out. Keith stopped again and sighed.

“Lance, I really-” Lance rested his hand on Keith’s shoulder to grab his attention.

“Are you alright? I don’t mean in this moment. I mean in general, how are you feeling?” Lance asked smoothly. Keith didn't respond for a moment, but then shrugged his hand off.

“I’m fine.” He walked to the door and opened it.

“I know I’m like the worst person on this team, but you can at least talk to me. You don't have to be like everyone else.”  Keith turned at that and stared. Lance was looking down at the ground. His eyes were glossed over with tears threatening to fall out.

“Lance, I- wait. What are you talking about?”

“Nevermind. Forget it.” Lance turned to the shower and wished for a curtain to draw between them. Keith walked back to Lance slowly.

“What do you mean ‘everyone else’? Who said you were the worst?”

“No one had to say it. It’s just how it is.”

“Lance, we’ve talked about this. You should-”

“Leave the math to Pidge. Yeah, yeah I get it, but this is different. I don’t just feel useless. I feel unwanted.”

“Unwanted? You?”

“Yes.” Lance murmured. Keith crossed his arms.

“Okay, I of all people know what that feels like. What was my label? The Loner? You know they like you. You’re Hunk and Pidge’s best friend.”

“Hunk’s been too caught up in his tech stuff and Pidge is busy with Matt.”

“Okay. What about Allura? She likes you, right?” Keith offered. Lance rolled his eyes.

“You know she can’t stand me.”

“Shiro likes you. You’re his right-hand-man now. Literally.” Lance looked away from Keith and started to fidget with the hem of his boxers.

“Shiro does  _ not _ like me. He’s made that clear.”

“What are you talking about? What did he say?” Lance looked back up at Keith and saw the genuine confusion. It made him mad. He just didn't get it.

“Listen, I wouldn’t expect you to know any of this. You’ve been sort of nonexistent lately.” Lance snapped. Keith’s eyes widened.

“Nonexistent? You call  _ this _ nonexistent??” Keith pointed towards his back. “I’ve been working with the Blade to help you guys.”

“And look at where it’s going. You’re only hurting yourself.”

“Is that supposed to matter? Whether I get myself killed or not?”

“Of course it matters. You're part of the team.”

“But you just said I've been nonexistent lately.”

“I don't- I didn't mean it like that.”

“Then what  _ did  _ you mean?” Keith said pointedly. Lance couldn't take it anymore. He'd been holding everything in for too long. Being away from Earth, Shiro coming back, Keith leaving, and now Keith yelling at him. It was too much. His shoulders tensed and the tears finally slid down his cheeks. There was no stopping them. He tried to wipe them away before Keith could notice, but it was too late. Keith immediately stopped.

“Lance? Are you okay?” He asked cautiously.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” he whispered.

“I’m- I didn't mean to-”

“I said I'm  _ fine _ .” Lance declared as more tears streamed down. Keith hesitated. Comforting others was not his strong suit. He was caught between trying to give Lance a hug or shaking his hand, so he rested his hand on Lance’s arm. He was shaking.

“We've all been pretty stressed out lately, and yelling at you won't make things better. I'm really sorry.” he said softly. Lance sniffled and just looked at the ground. His lip quivered as he listened.

“I'm also really sorry I haven't been around. I didn't think anyone would miss me, so I've been really nonexistent.” Lance shook his head.

“ _ I _ miss you, idiot.” Lance admitted. Keith couldn't stop the smile bubbling on his face.

“Seriously? You?” Lance looked up and pointed at his leaking eyes.

“Is  _ this _ not serious enough?” he questioned. Keith chuckled and Lance smiled.

“Hey,” Keith said earnestly and brought his hand onto Lance’s shoulder, “I really am sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you.” Lance couldn’t help but stare deep into his eyes. It was the first time anyone had a genuine conversation with him in a long time. He grabbed Keith’s hand and squeezed it.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol thank you for reading this klangst mess.
> 
> talk to me on tumblr i'm so lonely!! @garrillagal
> 
> see ya'll at season 6


End file.
